Problem: The equation of the ellipse shown below can be written as
\[\frac{(x - h)^2}{a^2} + \frac{(y - k)^2}{b^2} = 1.\]Find $h + k + a + b.$

[asy]
unitsize(0.3 cm);

int i, n = 10;

for (i = -n; i <= n; ++i) {
  draw((i,-n)--(i,n),gray(0.7));
  draw((-n,i)--(n,i),gray(0.7));
}

draw((0,-n)--(0,n));
draw((-n,0)--(n,0));

draw(shift((-4,2))*xscale(5)*yscale(3)*Circle((0,0),1),red);

dot((-4,2));
[/asy]
We see that the center of the ellipse is $(-4,2),$ the semi-major axis is 5, and the semi-minor axis is 3, so $h + k + a + b = (-4) + 2 + 5 + 3 = \boxed{6}.$